


Sir

by Shepherd_Ly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shepherd_Ly/pseuds/Shepherd_Ly
Summary: ＊饿的无法自理，买的本子都在国内，真他妈想回国吃肉啊，唉操，饿死了。＊全篇都是肉， 2800 + ，师徒时期，麦克雷己经换了机械臂。





	Sir

＊饿的无法自理，买的本子都在国内，真他妈想回国吃肉啊，唉操，饿死了。  
＊全篇都是肉， 2800 + ，师徒时期，麦克雷己经换了机械臂。

 

莱耶斯和麦克雷第一次搞起来的时候是在基地里，不知死活的牛仔还没来得及刮去下领冒出的胡茬，莱耶斯的厉声被锁在咽喉，所有的客套都被洗刷得只剩下赤裸裸的欲望。

麦克雷的接吻技术不赖，莱耶斯的学习能力却又在这混小子的前端。麦克雷圈起双目的时候，莱耶斯的手摸到他的后背，最后在腰侧扣紧——麦克雷的双手却早己覆上了长官的臀肉，他的五指收紧，坚实柔韧的手感在掌心留下灼热的痕迹。他听见莱耶斯的闷哼，他清楚自己的长官要干什么，在莱耶斯道出粗口之前，麦克雷加探了这个吻。他不遗余力的夺取着莱耶斯的呼吸，这迫使一向强硬的男人不得不腾出手去推抵面前的混蛋。莱耶斯皱着眉头，将一切不满撒在了衣服上，牛仔身上每天都在穿脱的制服被不算温柔的动作剥扯丢落。麦克雷扬起眉毛。暂且结束了这纠缠的接吻。他抵着菜耶斯的额头，两个人的呼吸粗重，喷洒在面颊人中。

“悠着点，长官。” 

“这种破事儿，还不需要你来教。”

莱耶斯的身体过于情色，麦克雷的机械手指刚刚探进，前者便弓了脊背，像头黑豹，紧绷的肌肉凸显线条。在昏暗的室内若隐若现。牛仔低下头亲吻着脊背，一边将手指深入了进去。机械的冰冷与甬道内的火热形成对比，菜耶斯滚着喉结，他压抑着喘息与呻吟，将那些滚热的．情欲叹进身下的软被里。守望者们的宿舍一个连着一个，一墙之隔的．倩况并不允许莱耶斯叫床，他的自尊也不容许自己叫出声——如果是闷哼的话，还是在可行范围的。

麦克雷早已兴致盎然，他的性器顶着裤子，裤子上端系着他金光闪闪的皮带。点燃欲望对于他而言是件易事，一向贯彻活在当下及时行乐的麦克雷从不会对性事感到羞耻。男性之间相约打手枪也有他的份——上回被莱耶斯逮住的时候，三四个人光着屁股站成一排。莱耶斯背着手在一旁冷眼相看，半夜的凉风灌进走廊，骤变的生理反应使麦克雷低笑出声，他不曾注意到一旁的教官几乎皱成一团的眉毛，也没注意到身旁兄弟给他打的眼色．莱耶斯走了过去，不轻不重的拍了拍牛仔的头。

后来？

后来的故事太寒冷，只是偶尔被提起的时候，麦克雷总会移开视线，最后和温斯顿商量了好几天，那段监控录像终于被打了马赛克，再后来，就被丢进了回收站，彻底删除了。

“该死 … … ！ " 

莱耶斯的甬道吃紧，麦克雷使坏的碾着他的前列腺，一边感受着莱耶斯因快感而颤抖的身体，一边去解自己的裤子。皮带恍当一声掉在地板上。昂起的性器随着麦克雷的动作若有若无的蹭上在菜耶斯的腿根，后者倒吸了口凉气，低低的骂出声。麦克雷敛起视线，他侧了头，微哑情懒的嗓音灌进他亲爱的长官耳蜗。 

" Wanna me Stop . Sir ? " 

莱耶斯挑起眉梢，从喉咙裸处挤出一声低哼。然后扬起了下颁。 

"Hell no." 

-

麦克雷撤出手指．龟头顶着刚刚扩张过的穴口，胯间稍挺，将分身缓缓的抵进了紧致的后穴。光是被温暖的甬道包裹，麦克雷就己经叹出舒适的吐息。他舔了舔唇，像遇到粮仓的饿鬼，急不可耐的抽送了起来。

粗壮的性器直直捅进菜耶斯的身体深处。他的脖颈被麦克雷吮咬着，野兽般的交合让莱耶斯的理智被．情欲全部剥夺，叫声从喉咙里淌出来，但更多的却还是低沉的喘息。男人的五指扣着床单，扭出褶皱，他的眉头紧缩着，齿间被迫咬着牛仔的的手指，津液随着机械缝隙和嘴角流下。麦克雷从来不是个有耐心的人，多年以来的摸爬滚打让他成了名号响亮的牛仔，即便从监狱里出来也没能让他这躁动的性格稍微安分一些。他操弄着莱耶斯的后穴，肉体相撞的羞耻声在空荡的卧室形成回响。

“上帝！妈的！”

阴茎一次次的碾过甬道撑开褶皱，一次次的敲上前列腺。莱耶斯终于在一次猛烈的撞击后再度爆了粗口。他的阴茎蹭在床单上，顶端己经开始流出液体．麦克雷将阴茎深深的埋入，从舆腔漾出的笑意连着话语，在这充满．情欲 的房间里悄悄地响起。

“这儿可没有上帝，长官。”

麦克雷这么说着，将阴茎抽出大半，又狠狠的撞了回去。

“只有我和你——我不喜欢干事儿的时候被看着，上帝也不行。”

麦克雷说谎了，连眼睛都不眨一下。他的双手箍着莱耶斯的腰身，再度埋头猛干了起来。他想干莱耶斯很久了，年轻的牛仔把这份不该出现的．倩惊归咎于性冲动，却在自慰时一次次回想起莱耶斯的眼睛．他期许着某天能和长官打一炮，这样的期许一攒就是大半年，说转变成了爱或许大过去矫情，“感情变质”——也许会好听些。

被顶上敏感点的莱耶斯几乎要射精，他的十指扣进掌心，修剪圆润的指甲唬进肉里，留下痕迹。麦克雷抬了抬下颁，继而低首咬上了莱耶斯的左肩——恰好控制在咬不破却能留下痕迹的力道上，莱耶斯被咬的狠了，肩头的肌肉绷的发紧，麦克雷却也从没停过身下的动作，喘息从缝隙间溜出，直到莱耶斯伸出右手去摄紧麦克雷的头发，他的脚尖蜷缩着，麦克雷将性器朝里送了又送。莱耶斯有些坚持不住，他的身体猛地一颤，甬道纹紧，几乎逼的牛仔缴械投降。麦克雷屏了口呼吸，他松了口，微凉的唇吮吻着男人的后背，直到莱耶斯再一次放松，这才挺直了腰身。

麦克雷的视线微垂，落在连接的地方。半粉的媚肉被抽干的翻出来，却又在挺进时将自己的性器全数吃进去，麦克雷滚了滚喉结，眼底的情欲一览无遗。

“……长官。”

“长官 … … ”

莱耶斯张了张嘴，刚刚高潮过一次的身体更为敏感。他咬着下唇，几乎用尽了力气，断断续续的拼凑出一句完整的话。狼狈至极，却又向快感臣服。莱耶斯闭上了眼睛，头一回将理智抛之脑后，揉的粉碎。

“ … … 做好你的事情， … … 麦克雷。”

被倾慕者回应无疑是最大的鼓舞。麦克雷重新倾下身去，胯间挺动着抽送，快感从身体内部蔓延，它们冲上头顶，结结实实的爬过每一寸皮肤，啃噬过四肢百骸。麦克雷环抱着莱耶斯的身体，快感波涛汹涌的凿进皮肤，闷哼从颤抖的唇溢出，在麦克雷的操弄下，他再一次的高潮了。

麦克雷的性器被绞的动弹不得，浓腻的白浊射进莱耶斯的体内。后者颤抖着，鼻间诞出喘息在静谧的室内尤为明显。麦克雷低下头去。舌尖撩拨过那道被弹片划擦过的疤痕，继而吻过面颊，蹭吻过唇角。

“不如保持这样睡觉吧，怎么 ya - －一”

“想都别想。”

莱耶斯打断了麦克雷的话，即便牛仔的性器还在里头。他迅速的曲起膝盖想要给麦克雷一脚，却被突如其来的无力削弱了力道，莱耶斯啧了一声，然后抬起手给了麦克雷脑袋一巴掌。

“滚出去，然后给我睡觉，如果不这么做的话，明夭你所有的体能训练翻两倍。”

麦克雷吃痛的皱皱眉，他迫于淫威，一边说着yes sir 一边将性器抽出去。牛仔迅速翻了个身，双手圈着莱耶斯的腰身，在男人后脖印上个亲吻。莱耶斯瞄了一眼桌上的电子表，他还有 6 个小时可以睡眠——如果这该死的兔意子不会在半夜勃起的话。

“做个好梦，长官。”

麦克雷挂住他，然后闭上了眼睛。莱耶斯深吸了口气，也同样的闭上了眼。

“…… 你也是，小子。”

万籁俱寂。


End file.
